Fort Haven
by evanesce.my.night
Summary: A displaced girl stumbles into Jasper’s world just when he needs her. But it turns out that she needs him too, maybe more than he knows. T for suggestive adult themes. OCxJas.
1. Displaced

**Please bear with me on the timeline scheme. Hurricane Katrina was in 2005, so I might accidentally mention a few things that occur or were made after 2005, but I tried to avoid doing so. Well, enjoy.  
**

**I don't own any of the Twilight saga characters! Only Jianna, Austin, Tracie, etc., my original characters.**

* * *

Displaced  
**Jianna**

Forks High School. She grimaced at the tawny sign that stood between her and her new school for the next nine months. Suppressing the urge to kick the brick structure, turn around, and walk back home, Jianna stuffed her hands deeper in her hoody pockets and merged with the chatting teens entering through the front of the school building. It wasn't part of her nature to be so pessimistic towards change - or anything for that matter - but due to her situation, it was understandable.

She could put it off as the consistently gloomy weather that she was not used to or the sudden transfer to a new school, a new home, and a new town, but that didn't even start to explain it. The reason had left Jianna devastated. It left her childhood memories a blur, ran all of her friends away, and snatched her father away from his family. She left Jianna shell-shocked and empty-handed. She was the downturn of all of Jianna's 18 years of living. She left Jianna with no where to call 'home'.

Katrina.

Jianna's entire hometown as well as emotional stability had been wiped out in that catastrophic day. After witnessing and being a victim of such destruction, it's nearly impossible to overcome it in a single bound. It was more than just an obstacle for her; more like a brick wall, and Jianna ran head first into it. Forks was a huge change for her from the lively, vivacious, and busy New Orleans she grew up in.

Strolling through the halls, she felt like every face that found hers screamed one thing; pity. She didn't want their pity. She wanted to be back in New Orleans at Benjamin Franklin High with all the people she knew, celebrating their senior year together and getting ready to separate. Instead, there was no time for celebration or preparation.

Jianna managed to get her schedule from the office in record time thanks to her mother calling as soon as they arrived in Forks to set up a class schedule. On her way to U.S. Government, her first class, she took the hall with her locker on it to ensure she would be able to find it later on.

_Room 52_, she read from her schedule and looked up to the white plate above the outside of the door that read Room 52 as well. She filled her lungs before releasing an impassive sigh and knocking on the door.

"Come in!" a baritone escaped from the other side of the door.

She entered and went straight to the African American male in pinstripe slacks and a solid navy button up standing in front of the teacher's desk and handed him the schedule she had just recently received.

"Ah Miss Reed," he spoke as though he'd been expecting her. "You're from Gnaw'lands, right?"

_Is this some kind of joke? I don't even talk like that._ As bad as Jianna wanted to snatch the yellow paper out of his hand and smack him across the head with it, she didn't. He was only trying to get a smile out of her, she assumed.

She only nodded.

"Alright, well I'm Mr. Palmer. Take a seat wherever there's an empty one at. We'll find you a more permanent one once you get more settled in." He initialed her schedule and handed it back.

It didn't make sense to Jianna as to why Mr. Palmer wanted her to get settled and comfortable in a spot just for him to change it. She rolled her eyes to herself as she headed toward the back of the classrom, ignoring the stares, and sat in a vacant desk in the last row.

"Oh and we don't wear hoods in the classroom, Miss Gnaw'lands." Mr. Palmer announced to her, requesting that she removed the hood she forgot was on her head. Was he going to continue to call her that ridiculous name?

She pushed the hood off of her head and ran her fingers through her curly raven tresses instinctively. Her hair was naturally wavy but she curled it that morning and wasn't going to let the drizzle outside ruin it. A few students had turned around and were looking at Jianna but she ignored them, pretending to center her attention on what the teacher began to lecture on. Neither math nor history were her key points so she was trying to determine how difficult it would be to make it through this class.

"You're like a refugee, right?" a lean, blonde boy whispered to Jianna.

Beside his rudeness and lack of even an informal greeting, Jianna was instantly irritated by him. She hated that word; _refugee._ It made her sound like an illegal immigrant running away from her former country to the States. She didn't run away from anything, she was forced out of her home to this dreary excuse for a town.

Jianna only scowled at him and focused back on the teacher.

"Fine," he scoffed. "What's your name, anyway?"

She slid her schedule toward him without shifting her attention at all.

"Jianna," he read quietly to himself. "Well, beautiful, I'm Austin."

Jianna couldn't even muster the discipline to form an appropriate reply to Austin. Was he trying to hit on her after insulting her and practically calling her an expatriate? Thank God this wasn't her permanent seat.

By lunch, Jianna had lost her standoffish façade and befriended a handful of people, Austin from Government not being one. She didn't intend on being in an awkward situation, sitting wherever she could find a seat then feeling obligated to shoot the breeze with the strangers surrounding her. By the time she got her lunch tray, a short light brunette with straight shoulder length hair and striking eyes named Tracie waved Jianna over to her table.

"Jia, this is Evan, Ramona, Mark, and you know Candice. Everybody, this is Jianna." Tracie made the friendly introduction for Jianna.

"Hey Jianna," they chorused together, and Jianna smiled.

"He-ey," she spoke enthusiastically and sat down in the empty seat by Tracie, whom she had become friends with in Calculus. Tracie seemed incredibly sociable and Jianna didn't feel like the 'unlucky tragedy story girl' around her. Something about her reminded Jianna of an old friend at her old school.

"Jia I am stealing your hair," Candice smiled, flipping with one of Jianna's curls.

Candice had strawberry blonde hair that was about the same length as Tracie's. She had an artificial tan that somewhat suited her that seemed necessary in Forks. Her emerald green eyes were the same shade as Jianna's but nowhere near the same almond shape.

"You can have it," Jianna complained. "It feels like it takes days just to get it all curled or flat ironed."

The chocolate haired girl formerly introduced as Ramona asked, "Is it naturally black? Or did you dye it?"

"It's natural," she relied beaming. She felt as though she was complimenting herself without having to brag.

"Straight?" Candice asked.

"Nope, kind of curly. Like. . ." Jianna scanned the cafeteria tables for a girl with the same hair shape as her own. "Like hers . Just not that. . .perfect." Jianna pointed to a pale skinned female that strolled into the cafeteria, accompanied by five others. As a matter of fact, the other five people were just as pale as her and just as physically stunning.

Everyone at the tables attention when to where Jianna had briefly pointed at.

"Oh, you mean Bella? You're right about that 'perfect' part," Tracie mused. "Their whole family makes just walking look like the runway."

Jianna nodded slowly in agreement. "Family?"

"They're all adopted by a doctor who works here in Forks. Well, all of them except Bella. She's dating Edward." Ramona explained. She named each of the Cullens to Jianna and left her staring in wonder.

The tiny one with spiky black hair that Ramona had addressed as Alice stopped and her eyes collided with Jianna's and they both froze. Alice's face went from smiling to a blank stare in nothing flat. Bella grabbed Alice's arm and shook it then looked at Jianna as well. Jianna's gaze quickly fleeted to the others occupying her table who seemed to all be paying attention to something else by now. When Jianna looked back at Alice, she was gawking as if Jianna was some kind of eight headed dragon. The one Ramona addressed as Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, was clearly talking some sense into his girlfriend because Alice's expression changed to one of surprise then unemotional.

"Did you guys see that?" Jianna questioned her small circle of friends.

"See what?" Tracie asked, sticking a French fry in her mouth.

Jianna looked back at the Cullens who were now walking towards the lunch line, only Bella looking over her shoulder at her. Jianna groaned inwardly. Just when she started to get comfortable with these new surroundings, she was in an awkward position with six gorgeous strangers.

* * *

**Hmm, that was a lot shorter than I thought it was. I know, no Jasper yet! I promise there will be plenty in the chapters to come.**

**Well, please review. ;)**


	2. Makeshift Harbor

**These first few chapters are setting a foundation for the drama that will unfold in later chapters. So, it might be going kind of slow now, but the pace will definitely pick up soon. This is a somewhat short story and there are only about ten chapters. Depending on how well it goes, there _might_ be a sequel.  
**

**I don't own any of the Twilight saga characters. Only my original characters, Jianna, Cameron, Beactrice, etc.**

* * *

Makeshift Harbor  
**Jianna**

The end of the week came at an average speed. Jianna had no anticipation for the weekend so the days didn't drag on longer than what seemed reasonable. It was Friday night, and Jianna sat at home in the living room, refusing to fight over the television with her eight-year-old brother.

"Cameron," Jianna started, clutching the remote tightly in her hand. "I am _not_ changing it to Pokemon; you've been watching it since you got home from school. And you see me watching Drake and Josh!"

"That's not fair Jia!" he exclaimed. Cameron could be best described as a tinier and boy version of his older sister. They shared the same round, innocent green eyes that they inherited from their father and their jet black locks were courtesy of their mother, Beatrice. The two had fair skin and a straight set of teeth, traits their parents shared.

Jianna rolled her eyes and continued to watch the show, not providing Cameron with a reply.

"Jia-aa!" He cried, balling his hands into fists. He stomped out of the living room and into his room, Jianna assumed.

The television in the living room was the only one in the house. After Jianna's family moved into her late father's parent's house on such short notice, they had to start all over only with the money in her parent's savings account. Her mother managed to snag a job at the local bank but she wasn't too eager about Jianna getting a job. Beatrice wanted her daughter's main concern to be school and keeping her grades up.

_If you have good grades, colleges will be throwing scholarships your way. Money will be the least of your worries,_ Beatrice would often tell her daughter.

Jianna couldn't complain. She wanted the extra money in her pocket, but agreed with her mother's theory. School was her main priority.

The sound of Beatrice's car pulling up didn't come until about 6:15, which was her usual time for a Friday night. She entered the house, fatigue showing clearly on her face, and walked right past Jianna without even a 'hello'. It didn't surprised Jianna because she knew how overworked her mother was, working long hours five days of the week.

"Mom, tell Jia to let me watch t.v. too," Jianna heard her brother whine in the hallway to their mother.

The only reply Jianna heard was a disgruntled mumble then the sound of a bedroom door shutting. Since another door closed shortly after, she assumed Cameron didn't receive the reply he wanted. Before long, Beatrice emerged from the hallway now in a gray sweat suit and peeked her head into the living room, obviously surveying the scene her son had complained about.

"I have some water boiling on the stove for some noodles if you want some," Jianna spoke before her mother had the chance to.

"Oh thank goodness Jia," Beatrice huffed before going returning down the hall to the kitchen.

"No problem," Jianna replied, even though she knew her mother wouldn't hear. "Don't eat _all_ of it, though, man."

Monday had arrived ridiculously fast for Jianna, but she didn't complain. There was nothing to do at her house anyway. She woke at her usual time but dragged out of bed and straight into the bathroom to handle her hygiene routine. Once she was out of the shower and dressed, she took the lazy route and combed through her natural wavy tresses and pulled it into a high ponytail. She reentered her bedroom and slipped on her shoes and put on her jacket. She threw her book bag over one shoulder and left for the front door.

"Bye Ma," she passed the kitchen door, catching a glance of her mother in front of the coffee pot reading the paper that lied on the counter.

Jianna never expect a reply from her mother, because she knew Beatrice had never been a morning person, much like herself. She only told her mother 'Goodbye' every morning as a way of letting her know that she was leaving the house. Silence followed Jianna's comment as she exited her house and started down the sidewalk towards school.

Forks High was only down the street and around the corner from Jianna's house, so it took about 15 minutes walking to get there. A bus ran by her house every morning that could pick her up, but it came and hour earlier than Jianna left the house, so she chose to walk instead.

The gray overcastted sky and slight mist reflected Jianna's mood accurately as she strolled slowly down the street. Her hands were stuffed in her pockets and her hood was shielding her hair from the moisture floating to the ground; much like any other day. This was beginning to become a routine for Jianna.

When she made it inside the building, she reveled in the fact she had lively conversation with her new best friend to look forward to in Calculus to get her through second period. She entered her Government class and sat in her new permanent seat (away from Austin) and chatted with some classmates before the tardy bell rang.

First period ticked by regularly and Jianna was in Calculus, searching the room for her best friend.

"Don't you wish your girlfriend was _hot_ like me?" Jianna sang behind Tracie before she spun around with her mouth wide open.

"I do!" Tracie joked, laughing. "How was your weekend?" she inquired once the two of them were situated in their seats.

"Too boring for words. I sat at home the entire weekend! Don't get me wrong, because I'd love to be there now," Jianna replied, resting her face in the palm on her hand.

Tracie laughed. "Not me. I had to babysit my three little sister and I swear they are a handful and a half. I should have dropped them off to torture you so I could go out!"

"I would have came over if you called," Jianna informed her thoughtfully. "Really."

"I'll remember that next time!" she pointed a finger at Jianna accusingly. "And if you flake on me-"

"I wont. That's the least of your worries," Jianna assured her best friend in a whisper when the teacher, Ms. Hardy, stood in front of the class to begin teaching. "Now hush, I have to learn this junk _somehow_."

Lunch arrived just when Jianna started to feel hunger pains. She didn't usually eat breakfast because she simply wasn't hungry in the mornings but when she was, she'd grabbed a Pop Tart from the kitchen and eat it on her way to school. So when lunch came, Jianna was eager to eat. She would get her tray and sit with her usual group of friend's but today was different. Just before she reached the cafeteria doors, a voice stopped her.

"Hey, Jianna?"

Jianna spun on her heels and wasn't shocked to see that the voice belong to Bella. What did shock her was that someone that she took only two classes with and knew almost nothing about was suddenly calling for her attention. Maybe something had been on the back of Jianna's pants since third period and she was just now telling her or a teacher sent her to give her more catch-up work.

"Yea?"

"I'm Bella, I'm in your Earth Science and Psychology class. I was wondering if you would mind helping my friend and I study for the science test tomorrow because neither of us are good at science and I noticed that you have an A in that class."

Jianna gaped in surprise. Bella seemed so perfect, like everything she tried, she was successful in. Maybe she was just joking, but Jianna went along with it.

"I don't mind helping. Do you want to meet up at the library after school?"

Bella shook her head in disagreement. "The library is under reconstruction so it's closed until next week. My dad wont be home until later and he would prefer that he is home when I have company."

"So, my house?" Jianna questioned.

Bella shrugged. "If that is okay with you. I really wouldn't want to impose."

She seemed sincere enough for Jianna, so she obliged. "No, it's fine. My mom isn't going to be home until about 6, but she doesn't mind anyway. You can come over right after school."

An innocent smile spread across Bella's face as she began to walk past Jianna towards the cafeteria door. "Sounds good. Come on, let's walk and talk."

The twosome strolled into the cafeteria, smoothing out the edges of the planning of their study session after school. They got their lunch trays and when Jianna prepared to say goodbye, Bella insisted that she sit with her and her friends so they could continue to work out the plan. Jianna agreed and sat by the window-wall at a round table occupied by the Cullen's. Bella introduced Jianna to her boyfriend and his family as the 'tough girl'.

"Yep, she's a real bully, but definitely smart," Bella smiled at Jianna, receiving the same smile in return.

"Bella I'm not a bully! I just speak my mind and let the truth flow and sometimes people get hurt."

"Yea, right," Alice pitched in. "That, and you're plain tough. Jamie from Psychology was only trying to get to know you and you shut him down and out."

"Because he is repulsive," Jianna retorted.

"You didn't have to tell him that," Bella chirped, before the three started laughing. "Anyway. . .you're going to meet us in the parking lot after school, right?"

Jianna shrugged. "Sure. I usually just walk home, but I guess it will be quicker just to ride with you all."

Bella looked to Edward cagily, who smiled back reassuringly before placing a kiss on her forehead.

- - - -

Jianna made her way to the student parking lot, which was new territory for her. Bella had informed her of what the car looked like and where to find it and that they would most likely already be there waiting for her. Sure enough, when Jianna spotted the large silver Volvo Bella had described to her beside a red sports car, the Cullen's were standing waiting.

"Gosh, you guys waste no time getting out here," Jianna commented with a smile when she reached her companions.

A few chuckles came from the group before they said their goodbyes and got in separate vehicles. Rosalie got in the driver seat of the red car, Emmett and Jasper getting in shortly after. Alice and Jianna sat in the back seat of the Volvo and Edward drove with Bella in the passenger seat.

"It's this first turn on the left," Jianna directed Edward to her house.

The short car ride was silent, apart from the melody Alice hummed quietly and the wind blowing in from Bella's slightly open window. Jianna surveyed the three, coming to a conclusion that she knew all along, but this confirmed it. The Cullen's were different. She had met a countless variety of people during her life, but they weren't much like the others.

She couldn't find a single flaw on their faces or a hair on their heads out of place. They all had to be some type of perfectionists; maybe they all had OCD. None of them seemed to act that way, though. All six of them were beautiful to Jianna, but maybe that was just her opinion. She always thought of herself as attractive and almost always well-dressed, but around them, her confidence fell a little short. Each of them made her feel a certain way, which all together was unnerving.

Bella made Jianna feel secure and liberated, like a strong friendship feels. The twinge of jealousy she felt when she was around the Cullen's was instead, for Bella, more like admiration. Edward left Jianna with none of her own will power. Not only did he always seem understanding, he made demands that would get done without question. Rosalie seemed so threatening and dangerous. Maybe it was just Jianna's imagination, because from a distance she seemed happy, but up-close, she was the last person Jianna wanted to make mad. Emmett seemed so friendly and convivial. Just his laughter could cause Jianna to smile and her heart to warm. Alice was bouncing bubble of excitement, and her personality was contagious. But the way she looked at Jianna on her first day was still unsettling. Jasper made her curious. She wasn't the type to be meddling in someone else's business, but Jasper made her wonder, and made her want to dig deeper.

"This one?" Edward asked, slowly almost to a stop in front of Jianna's house.

"Yep, this is it."

The car stopped, and Jianna and Alice got out heading towards the front door. Edward opened Bella's door and gave her a romantic goodbye, leaving Bella to catch up with the girls. They entered the house and Jianna led them to the living room.

"Make yourselves at home," Jianna smiled warmly, dropping her bookbag down by the couch. "You want something to eat?"

They both shook their head but Bella spoke, "No thanks."

Jianna went into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips and bumped into Cameron on her way out.

"Jia, who are they?" He asked, pointing in the direction of the living room.

"My friends. And we're about to study so you have to stay out of there until they're gone." Jianna brushed past her pouting brother and reentered the living room and sat on the couch beside Alice.

Bella pulled the wooden chair from the corner and set it in front of the coffee table on the side opposite from the couch. "You and your family are from Louisiana, right?"

Jianna inwardly sighed, a little upset that this topic came up. "Yea."

"Cool. . .I've never been there, but I've always wanted to go to New Orleans." She added.

"Sounds like a road trip," Alice smiled a big smile that spread to Bella.

Jianna looked between the two of them, amazed at how their short dialogue was much more different than others she had involving her previous home. Both girls seemed aware of how sensitive the subject was, but since they already thought of her as the 'tough girl', maybe they just figured it wasn't that big of a deal to her. What ever the situation may have been, Jianna took pleasure in not being pitied. They continued with talking about their fantasy trip to New Orleans; Jianna informing them of all the things they could do when they got there, starting with Bourbon Street, the French Quarter, and making them try a delicious treat called beignets.

"Hey Jia?" a tiny voice interrupted from the doorway. All three girls turned to look at Cameron standing with his fingers tangled together and staring warily at his sister.

"Oh my gosh," Alice squealed, her eyes now almost the size of saucers. "Is this your brother? He has to be! Jia he looks just like you!"

Jianna rolled her eyes but couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Yea, he's my brother. What's wrong Cameron?"

He took a couple steps closer to Jianna, peering at the other two females in the room that were ogling him. "Hi."

"Hi, Cameron. I'm Alice. This is Bella," Alice introduced, beaming at the little boy. "You're such a cutie."

"This is sick," Jianna cried, laughter erupted from her as she stood up and began to usher Cameron out of the room. "Say thank you, Cam."

"Thanks." was all that could be heard before Jianna led him out of the room and sauntered back in the living room.

"He doesn't want anything but attention," Jianna sighed before searching for her book bag somewhere on the floor. "Let's get started on this studying before we have anymore interruptions."

- - - -

The next morning, Jianna woke eager for the day. The previous night was fun, after studying with her new 'girlfriends' they caught up on each others past, mostly Jianna's. For maybe the first time, she wasn't dreading her days in the bleak Forks and wishing to be back where she belonged. She liked it in Forks, and was beginning to feel comfortable calling it her home.

She got ready for her day and headed to school. Before she entered the building, she heard her name called in a cheery soprano.

"Jianna!" Alice waved from the parking lot, signaling for Jianna to come. She made her way up the hill and into the student parking lot where the Cullen's stood waiting. "Hey dear," the black haired pixie hugged her.

"Hey everyone," Jianna greeted them all, giving Bella a hug next, whom seemed to pull away somewhat quickly. "Are you two ready for the test?"

"Definitely," Bella assured, brushing a few out-of-place stands of Jianna's hair back over her shoulder.

Alice smiled in agreement, changing her gaze from Jasper to Jianna and back to Jasper. "Come on, let's head inside."

The first few classes of the day passed quickly, the conclusion of Earth Science class being the highlight of Jianna's day. Bella and Alice gratefully thanked her, claiming to have aced the test for certain. Jianna had achieved so much while gaining great friends and boosting her self-esteem along the way. She entered the cafeteria with Bella and Alice on either side of her and sat with them at the usual table, greeted by smiling faces. She glanced over her shoulder, giving Tracie a questionable look, but Tracie only waved with a smile, as if to say everything was fine. The warm sensation that began in Jianna's chest traveled through her veins and spread through her body. She could get used to calling Forks her home.

* * *

**I love my readers. (: Your reviews are the only things that keep me writing. So please keep them coming! It only takes one minute to click the green square and leave a short comment. Or add it to your favorites or alerts. I'll love you tons.  
**


	3. China Doll

**I think Jasper's point of view was easier to write but harder to make him sound in-character. I hope it's up to par for you, my readers.**

**You know this, BUT, I do not own any of the Twilight saga characters. Only my original characters (Jianna, Beatrice, Tracie, etc.)****

* * *

**

China Doll  
**Jasper**

"The Volturi?" Jasper furrowed his brow in confusion. Maybe he had misunderstood what his girlfriend had said.

Wrong. Alice nodded her head, only allowing her gaze to travel to Jasper for a moment then move back to her family members occupying the room. She had called the entire family together, claiming that she, Bella, and Edward had something important to discuss with them.

"It's nothing serious," Edward stated. " The Volturi demanded that we return with a changed Bella, or they would show up here."

"And we're saving them the trip. I'd really hate to be the reason for the Volturi showing up here and causing you all more problems than I already have," Bella pitched in, twisting her fingers together in front of her. Even after becoming a part of the family, she still sometimes claimed herself as a burden to the Cullen's. They had all caused their fair share of problems but no one ever held a grudge.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Carlisle asked, directing the question more towards Edward. He nodded, and Jasper cringed.

Rosalie shifted uneasily back and forth on her feet, waves of despair radiating from her. Jasper replaced those as well as Esme's concern with feelings of comfort instead.

"I'll go with you then," Jasper volunteered.

"No Jaz," Alice spoke softly, quickly stepping closer to Jasper and looking up to him. "There is no need to get anybody else involved in this, babe. I promise that would only make it more than it already is. You have to stay here with Jianna, anyway."

The sincerity that emitted from her was promise enough for Jasper, so he couldn't refuse. His eyes searched the faces of the other occupants of the room and found that they had all agreed on this choice. The numbers weren't in his favor, so he had to agree as well. His eyes fell on Alice again and he swallowed hard.

Alice continued. "What would she think if all four of us left? It's not very practical. Plus, you need to watch her. I've gotten some unclear visions involving her in a lot of danger." The seriousness of her tone had Jasper's attention. "So please, Jaz, she's my close friend. Could you?"

Jasper nodded, not finding any difficulty in the task besides the fact that Alice wouldn't be anywhere near. It did confuse him, though, how Jianna would be in any type of danger that needed Jasper to be available to protect her from it. And Alice was having 'unclear visions'? Things were beginning to seem a little suspicious. Jasper noticed the confused looked Edward was giving him, but he ignored it.

"Thank you." Alice smiled, stood on her toes and kissed him.

- - - -

"Oh my God. . .that's terrible," Jianna's dainty fingers covered her mouth. "And Bella's grandmother stays all the way in Virginia?"

Emmett nodded. "Yea. They said when she had the stroke she was home alone until the sister-in-law showed up and found her."

Jianna sighed, genuinely concerned and worried for her best friend's feelings. "So her, Alice, and Edward all left to be with Bella's grandmother?"

"Yes, but don't worry about Bella. When they left, she was fine," Rosalie added almost a little too nonchalantly. If they wanted the lie to seem believable, she would have to make the situation seem as real as possible. So far, she wasn't doing to well or just wasn't trying.

"Wow," Jianna looked down at the almost-empty cafeteria tray in front of her. She then looked at Jasper's tray with her gleaming green orbs then up at him. "I'd ask for your hamburger, but I don't even have an appetite anymore."

Jasper didn't reply, only kept his eyes focused on a spot on the wall and his arms folded across his chest. He felt so far from Alice, and with her being his main source of energy and enthusiasm, he felt a huge void that hadn't been there ever before. Everything around him seemed amiss, including the venom that now was coating the back of his mouth due to his proximity to a human. Even though it stung, he had to remember what Alice's request was. He finally snapped back into reality when Jianna had spoken to him.

"No, take it."

Jianna frowned but still took the burger. "No need to waste. You weren't going to eat it anyway. You never do."

Jasper only looked away, preoccupying his mind to dismiss the scent invading his nose. He cringed as he tried to swallow it back and noticed both Emmett and Rosalie watching intently. Concern immediately made its way to him from Rosalie and he offered her a reassuring look. He wanted so badly to yell that he was much stronger than they gave him credit for, but by being so defensive, they would only worry more. Pointless.

- - - -

Days past and Jasper was a zombie. The days were already gray, but without Alice, they lost the remainder of the color and all definition. The trip to Volterra could have been short, but they managed to get caught up in some sort of official admission process for Bella that would take longer and rushing would only anger the Volturi. Although Jasper felt that he was being left in the dark about some things, he accepted it and brushed it off as his concern for his girlfriend. His family even convinced him that he was allowing his emotions for Alice to block his judgment and to believe that they had nothing to worry about.

The only color in his day was a vibrant black and brilliant green flicker that distracted him from his lack of consciousness.

"It's no big deal to me, though," Jianna finished rambling, squeezing her books to her chest while the two of them walked through the hall after lunch. Jianna took Psychology and Jasper walked her to that class every day - since Alice was gone - before heading off to his own class, Botany.

Jasper glanced at her, catching her gaze before returning his eyes in front of them.

"I'm serious, Jaz," her tough shell showing a few cracks.

Jasper hadn't noticed before, but Jianna was nowhere near as resilient as she put off. She claimed to be hard-hitting, like factors that would break any other female down didn't phase her. She could go into detail of how every tiny bit of what made her herself either didn't exist or didn't make sense anymore. But now that it was only the two of them and he had the chance to concentrate, he felt she was drenched in grief, anguish spilling from her every pore. No matter how she hid her sorrow from others who could only _see_, he _felt_ it.

From this single instant, he was overwhelmed with her fragility and stole her pain away and replaced it with tenderness and content. Even with this dramatic modification, Jianna's expression hadn't faltered. She had mastered hiding her feelings behind a mask of false happiness and rigidness.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked when Jasper stopped moving all of a sudden.

He motioned over his shoulder with his head and her eyes followed and realized they had reached her Psychology class. Jianna's eyes glistened when her gaze returned to Jasper and she smiled.

"I'll see you later, then," she entered the classroom, her arm lightly brushing against his when she passed. He made sure not to inhale her scent before walking away.

It burdened Jasper that once he was far enough from her and enough people came between them; he wouldn't be able to control her emotions. At the moment, all he wanted was to relieve her from the ache but the short period of time that he did would have to be enough.

Jasper spent his science class staring into space, his mind on Alice. But while these daydreams of his girlfriend consumed his consciousness, Jianna trespassed quite often. When she did, it seemed the world around him almost slowed to a complete stop. It was the opposite of what he wanted, because when he saw her face in his mind, he anticipated seeing it again. He even found himself watching the slender red second hand of the clock as it made its slow rounds.

The remainder of Jasper's classes crept by until he was walking as fast as what appeared humanly possible to the student parking lot. He made it to Rosalie's car before Rosalie and Emmett and hoped to see a certain delicate female that was hopefully looking for him too. He waited and waited with no sign of Jianna, and he began to feel that it was useless. Rosalie was beginning to nag him when he suddenly was drawn to a familiar scent.

"Wait," he held up a finger before following his nose to the owner of the aroma. He found her, flawless as porcelain and eyes glossy as a doll.

"Hey. . .Tell Rose and Emmett I said bye," her hands found their way into the pockets of her jacket.

"Alright." Jasper had completely forgotten why he was in such a hurry to see her and now that he was with her, he had nothing to say. "Do you, uh, want a ride home?" he asked before thinking. Thought wasn't necessary, because before he had time to realize a flaw in his offer, a familiar sting crept back into his throat, threatening to rise.

Jianna shook her head, declining his offer. "No, that's fine. The weather is great compared to some days," she joked, shifting her weight to her other foot. "But thank you. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

By the time the fragrance of her skin had filled the capacity of his lungs, she had already spun on her heels and headed in the other direction and missed his tiny nod. Jasper realized that Jianna suddenly had some sort of control over his emotions that she wasn't even aware of. She made him thirst for her mercilessly, and as badly as he wanted to put distance between himself and her, he craved her scent, her presence. He hadn't longed for the taste of someone's existence to slide down his throat as much as he did for her. He headed back to Rosalie's car and got in, leaving those silly thoughts outside where they belonged and filled his mind with images of a raven haired girl that resembled a pixie more than a doll.

* * *

**Was it a lot different than you thought it would be? I hope not, then again, I kinda do. :)**

**I'm sooo thankful for the reviews! I really wasn't sure if anyone would like it, let alone even read it. But I****'m grateful that you did. Keep ****the reviews coming, and I will post new chapters regularly.  
**


	4. A Night Off

**I can't believe how quickly I wrote this chapter. I had fun with it. :) Enjoy.**

**I don't own any Twilight characters; just my own. (Jianna, Cameron, Tracie, Beatrice, etc.) **

**

* * *

**

A Night Off  
**Jianna**

The week was finally coming to end, thankfully. It was a bittersweet end. Jianna had been enjoying her time with Jasper, of course, but she could definitely do without the schoolwork and homework. Without Alice, Bella, and Edward, the days seemed to drag on longer than they should have. Their absence had even left Jasper a little down in the dumps. Not that that surprised Jianna, Alice was Jasper's girlfriend. So when Friday morning came, she hoped it would brighten everyone's mood at least a little.

"Bye Ma!" Jianna exclaimed, passing the doorway to the kitchen where her mother stood, her attention consumed by the newspaper and her usual cup off coffee.

Her mother mumbled a reply, but Jianna was surprised she received any type of acknowledgement and went about her way. She walked along the sidewalk, the hood of her jacket tight over her head and the most of her face as she swung her arms forward and back. The fact it was Friday was definitely settling in on her and having a strong effect. She even allowed the smile that graced her face to remain as she entered the school and made her way to Government. She didn't usually run into her bronze-blonde friend before first period but she would have liked to see if the stress of the week had wore off of him as well. She would just have to wait.

"Hey Jia-dear."

Jianna had took her usual seat in Calculus beside a smiling Tracie. She smiled in reply to her friend's endearment term and put her bag down underneath the seat.

"Are you going to that Talent Search tonight?" Tracie beamed.

Jianna's brows knitted closer together, trying to call back anything pertaining to Talent Search before her memory recalled it. "It's tonight? I had forgot about it. . ."

"I can't go," the smile on Tracie's face quickly turned to a cross pout. "I have to babysit the devil's minions aka my little sisters _again._"

"They can't be all that bad, Trace," Jianna giggled. "I can come over after school and help out, if you want."

Tracie shook her head feverishly. "Oh no. I couldn't drag you into the crap with me. If you go, you have to promise that you will tell me about it when you get home though."

"I promise."

Their conversation ended just as Ms. Hardy began class. The Talent Search Jianna had heard about a week ago had completely slipped her mind. It was something she intended on going to with her closest girlfriends: Tracie, Bella, and Alice. She didn't worry that they wouldn't get along, because the three of them were just about the three most benevolent people she knew and could befriend anyone. Instead of it being the four of them, now it would only be Jianna. If she was desperate enough later on she would drag Cam along with her.

Jianna's next few classes breezed by now that she had something to occupy her thoughts. The only thing that interrupted it was the two empty seats in Earth Science that were void of her striking best friends. This class slowed the day down tremendously as she waited for lunch so she could at least be with Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.

The bell finally rang, dismissing the juniors and seniors to lunch and the sophomores and freshman to their homeroom. Jianna left the class, the Talent Search back on her mind.

_What if my purple polo isn't clean? I don't remember hanging it up in the last few days so it has to be in the dirty clothes basket._

Jianna jumped and squeezed her palm to her chest when she noticed Jasper's eyes on her.

"God, Jaz," she exhaled dramatically. "I'm sorry. My mind was. . ."

She stopped walking the moment her voice trailed off and Jasper stopped as well, watching her expectantly. An idea blink in the front of Jianna's brain that she somehow hadn't thought of earlier.

"What are you doing tonight?"

Creases appeared on Jasper's smooth marble forehead before he answered. "Nothing. Why?"

"Let's go to that Talent Search tonight. There's no reason to be sitting at home bored on a Friday night," Jianna grinned. She never had a problem with saying what needed to be said. Shy was something she had never been, no matter who she was talking to.

"Let's not."

Clearly his Friday hadn't been going as well as hers had. He had been in the same rut all week and today was no different from the previous days. But Jianna wasn't taking 'no' for an answer.

"Why not?" they began walking towards the cafeteria again.

He shrugged, his hands in his pockets.

A mixture of a pout and a scowl was etched on Jianna's face. "That's not good enough. Rose and Emmett will go with me."

Jasper's golden orbs met hers, a trace of doubt in his expression. Jianna even doubted the latter but knew that once they met up in the cafeteria she would still ask. The two went through the lunch line and joined Jasper's stunning adopted brother and sister at the round and half empty table. Even without some of the other extraordinary occupants of the table, Jianna's self-esteem slightly faltered.

"Have we heard from anybody lately?" Jianna asked, the other three already knowing what she was referring to.

"Yea, Edward called last night. He said they've still got her in the UCI," Emmett stated.

Just as Jianna was about to question him on the location, Rosalie corrected him. "The _ICU_ babe. Not UCI."

The guys laughed at Emmett's mistake. "You knew what I meant! Jia wouldn't have even noticed if you hadn't said anything."

Rosalie shook her head with a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Jianna smiled as well, not amused enough to overlook the dismal news she just received. "That doesn't sound too good for her grandmother."

It was Emmett's turn to shake his head. "Nah, but they said she's always been pretty strong so she should pull through."

Jianna nodded and brought up a lighter topic. "Well good. Are you two thinking about going to the Talent Search tonight?"

"No." Rosalie replied abruptly.

"Yea, Rose and I are going out to eat tonight," Emmett elaborated then turned to Jasper. "You're welcomed to join us, Jaz."

Jasper narrowed his eyes at his burly brother. "We'll see."

Jianna only began to eat from her lunch tray. She had lost the battle for company and was just going to settle with going on her own.

A casual silence fell on the table, the sound of other students talking and laughing filled the space their voices left. It wasn't until Jianna noticed Jasper watching her intently that he spoke up.

"Are you still going to go?"

Jianna nodded and a profound sigh escaped Jasper's lips as he stared out the large window that their table was placed by.

"Are you. . .going to come?" she continued, a winning grin appearing on her face.

"Why not?" he looked back at her, a lazy smile now visible.

Jianna smiled widely and went back to her half eaten slice of pizza in satisfaction.

"Cameron, if you're not going to be helpful, you have to leave," Jianna demanded, her hands on her hips.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, such a drama queen," he pouted, sitting at the end of his sister's bed.

She grabbed his face in both of her hands and gave him a loud, dramatic kiss on the forehead. "Is that dramatic enough for you?"

He squealed, rubbing the back of his hand across his forehead. "Eww yes!"

Jianna smiled and sauntered out of her bedroom. "It's six and Mom's going to be here soon! Make sure the living room cleaned up!" She called out from the hallway. Without waiting for a reply, she entered the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. The Talent Search started at seven so she had to hurry if she wanted to have a seat. When she was done in the bathroom, she put on the outfit her little brother helped her pick out then examined her outer shell in the mirror in her bedroom.

She wore a long lavender flannel shirt and her favorite pair of jeans. Her wavy black hair was curled loosely, but tight enough to make a difference. She slipped on her black All Stars and snatched her black pea coat out of the closet and headed out.

"Ma!"

No reply.

"Cam!"

Cameron looked up from the couch on the living room where he was lying down watching Spongebob reruns. "She's not back yet."

Jianna's stomach dropped to her feet. How on Earth was she going to get to the city auditorium if her mom was still at work with the car? She dashed back to her room in search of the phone, praying that Jasper was running as late as her and hadn't left the house yet. Just when she gave up on finding the phone, it rang, wherever it was. She raced back to the living room when she heard Cameron answer it.

"Here she is," he reached up to hand Jianna the phone.

"Hello?"

"This is Jasper, um, you haven't left the house yet?"

Jianna let out a relieved sigh. "No my mother hasn't come back from work yet for some reason. I mean the bank closes at six and it's already six thirty-five-"

"I'm on my way," he cut her off, then hung up.

"Hmph," she hung up. "No need to be rude about it." Jianna retorted before handing the phone back to Cameron. "Look, when Mom get's home, tell her I tried to wait for her but she took forever."

"'Kay," he replied, still looking at the television.

Jianna walked out the front door and sat on the bench on the porch to wait for her ride. Two bright headlights cut through the partially dark street and stopped in front of the house. Jianna approached the red sports car, partly expecting to see that Rosalie and Emmett changed their plans and decided to come, but she was mistaken.

"Hey. Sorry about this," Jianna immediately said after getting in.

"No problem. Just glad I called before I left the house," he replied, pulling off in a hurry.

"I was going to call! I was actually looking for the phone when you called."

No reply, he only continued to speed down the road. At the rate he was going, they wouldn't have to worry about no having a good seat; they would make it there with plenty of time to spare. They parked and Jianna got out with Jasper less than a foot away from her.

"I would have gotten that for you," he explained their sudden close proximity.

"Oh," was Jianna's only excuse. She sized him up, admiring his lean stature and exceptional but casual attire. Was Jasper always this. . .attractive? He had always appeared to Jianna as godlike or maybe perfectly sculpted out of some kind of flawless stone perfect, but that was before he was tangible. She was utterly fascinated by him.

They walked side by side towards the double doors of the auditorium, Jianna inwardly thanking God for it not raining for at least those couple of minutes. Once inside, they saw it was already halfway full of people, but there were still plenty of places to sit. Jasper led Jianna towards a completely empty row before something caught Jianna's eye.

"Oh, let's sit there," she grabbed Jasper's wrist and led him the direction of a few empty seat close to the front. Chills traveled through her body from their contact, only half of the reason being the drastic temperature of his skin.

They finally sat down and no words were spoken until the showcase began. They clapped after each performance, commented on every thing that could, laughed when it was appropriate, and sometimes when it wasn't. Jianna was in tears at one point, squeezing her gut trying to stifle her laughter.

"God, not her again," Jasper whispered, causing the tears swelling in Jianna's eyes to spill over.

She wiped her damp cheeks then nudged Jasper playfully in the side in attempt to get him to stop, but it was unsuccessful.

"I promise I'm going to personally kick her ass out if she starts squealing again," he hissed.

"You mean singing?" Jianna quietly corrected him. Just as she did, the female on stage attempted to sing again.

"No I meant what I said," he winced. "Do you want to call that _singing_?"

Jianna giggled then bit her lip in attempt to hold it in. "Stop it."

Jasper only shrugged, sitting back in his seat and slightly slumping down. Jianna watched him do so from the corner of her eyes and smiled. He was _too_ cute.

The show finally ended and it caught Jianna by surprise. How long had she spent day dreaming? Her and Jasper rose and headed out the building with the surrounding sea of people. When they finally made it outside, they walked side by side through the parking lot towards their ride for the night.

"Are you glad you came?" Jianna asked abruptly.

Jasper chuckled, his eyes following his feet. "I guess so."

Jianna smiled triumphantly and nudged him. Their steps fell into an opposite sync so their arms swung oppositely as well. Every step, their fingers would brush each others as Jianna fought not to grab his hand. That was a stretch, even for her. If the contact was giving Jasper the same shock that it was giving her, she figured if he wanted to hold her hand, he would. They were only steps away from the red sports car before Jianna knew it and Jasper was headed to the passenger's side. Did he expect her to drive back or something.

When he opened the passenger door and watched her intently, she realized he had opened it for her. "Oh!" She wanted badly to thank him, but her words got caught in her throat. Instead, she only slid past him to sit down and allowed him to close the door and venture to his side of the car and get in.

They pulled out of the spot before she found her words, but by then, it seemed a little pointless. Jasper would take her quiet mumbled of a 'thanks' as appreciation for the night, but she wanted to wait until she was getting out of the car to say that. She decided to just keep her mouth shut until then, which didn't take very long at all.

Once the car was in park, Jasper was already out of his seat on his way to Jianna's door. He opened it and she got out, stepping out of the way and allowing him to close it for her.

"Thanks," she said under her breath than quickly spoke again before Jasper had a chance to. "And thanks for the ride, and for going tonight."

"I had fun, thanks to you. So I should thank you." he cooed.

Jianna's knees felt like mashed potatoes. Jasper was absolutely charming! Just as Jianna began to fall deeper under his control, she snapped out of her trance. Jasper was he friend; that's all. His long-time girlfriend was one of her best friends. The further she allowed herself to be enticed by Jasper's charm and appearance, the more calamitous the results would be. The thought of it crashed into Jianna's heart like an avalanche and she instantly deadpanned. She could only hope that it didn't show on her face.

"No problem," she smiled genuinely before sidestepping around him, around the front of the car, and started up the pathway. "See you Monday, Jaz." she called over her shoulder, not letting her gaze find his figure standing where she left him. Walking away how she did took all the self control that she could gather, and seeing his handsome face would only hand that control over to him.

She made it to the front door hoping it was unlocked so that she wouldn't have to stay outside with Jasper only a handful of strides away. The doorknob turned and Jianna blew a gust of breath out her mouth audibly and stepped inside. She waved before shutting the door, knowing he was still outside since she hadn't heard the car start up.

"You should have told me this morning that you had plans, Jia! I wouldn't have made groceries if I knew you needed the car!" Beatrice exclaimed, her daughter only a few steps inside the house.

Jianna couldn't reply immediately, her mind was still trying to catch up with her actions. "It was kind of last minute. It's fine."

She went straight to her room and shrugged out of her jacket. She grabbed the phone that was sitting on the bed and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" a female voice answered, the sound of kids laughing and yelling in the background almost drowning her out.

"Hey Trace, it's Jia," Jianna flopped down on the bed. "I just got back from the Talent Search."

"Did you make your brother go with you?" Tracie giggled.

"Oh no. Jasper and I went." Jianna replied, lying back on her bed smiling.

"Oh goodness. Tell me everything."

* * *

**:) Read and review!**


End file.
